


Pride

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [123]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s06e18 Frontierland, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel meets Anna again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

It's Rachel's pride that does her in, in the end. Thinking _she_ could defeat _Castiel_.

She goes where all angels go after death: to limbo. She's greeted by another angel, familiar as all angels are, but it takes a moment to figure out exactly why this one is familiar: it's Rachel's former commander. It's Anael.

"Hi, Rachel," Anael says. "Good to see you again."

"Traitor," Rachel spits.

A human would shrug. "We're all rebels, little sister."


End file.
